Harry Potter and the Struggle for Light
by Hannahbb21
Summary: Harry's 7th year. Staying true to Rowling as much as possible. The gang goes back to Hogwarts. This is a nonslash story. Classic pairings. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Begening of the End

Disclaimer:charactor and places property of jk Rowling.

Please Reveiw. It has some fluff, but also angst

Harry awoke with a start; today was his 17th birthday. He could leave Private drive for good and planned, without doubt, to do so! The sun had not even risen yet as he looked around the room where he had spent so many lonely summers. Harry knew that he would not miss this place or the people who lived here, but he knew he would miss the sense of security he got from being out of the wizarding world. Harry quietly crept down the steps, careful not to wake his aunt and uncle. Before flying off he took one last look at the house, where he had spent 11 miserable years. Harry Potter got on his broom and in spite of any family history shared; he smiled deeply, because he knew, he would never have to return.

As Harry flew over London he shivered, as he allowed himself to think about the events that occurred last June for the first time. He knew things would be different now that Dumbuldore was dead, but he had no control over that. He could only hope that Dumbuldore's portrait would be helpful, and comforting to him. Harry quietly landed outside of The Orders headquarters, number 12 Grimwauld place. He would be spending the rest of the summer with The Order and hopefully his best friends Ron and Hermione. He rang the doorbell feeling relieved that Sirius's mother's portrait had finally been removed. As the door opened Harry was startled by the one person he had not been looking forward to see.

Ginny Weasley looked at Harry with a perfectly normal expression, as though she had been expecting him. She seemed absolutely oblivious to Harry's shocked expression. "Morning Harry, the others are in the kitchen I expect they'll want to see you." And with that she was gone. Harry just stood their gaping. Ginny obviously had gotten over him fast. He was a little sad, but decided it was all for the better. She probably already had a new boyfriend by now anyways. He dropped his trunk and walked to the Kitchen. Where he was greeted Shouts and crying. "Thank goodness your ok" Hermione was sobbing and hugging him. "You really had me scared mate." Ron said. "Oh good, Harry your ok, I better go alert the ministry. I suppose I'll see you later" with that, Tonks disaperated causing 2 chairs to fall over in the process. This was too much. "What's going on why is everybody acting so weird?" Harry yelled over the ruckus. "Dear, didn't Ginny tell you? I told her to" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Obviously not mom", George said rolling his eyes.

"The ministry got an owl saying somebody had spotted you crashing in London. And well with all that's been happening these days, you believe almost anything" Mrs.Weasly stated. "Now Molly no reason to fret, he's fine why don't you five go show Harry his room" Mr.Weasley winked letting them know they needed to leave; they didn't need to be told twice.

Fred and George had left and now Ron and Hermione were sitting in his room. "So are you going back to Hogwarts?" Hermione inquired. "I suppose so, that's where Dumbuldore's portrait is. And you know there's no way I can find the Horacses without his help. Ginny seems to be doing ok, she have a new boyfriend yet?" Harry asked. To this Ron snorted "If you call spending the summer crying. Finding out you might be hurt and deciding to spend the night by the front door watching for you, and then when you do show up pretending like you don't exist, ok, then by all means she's fine." Harry's mouth dropped open. "Oh it's been Horrible. When I showed up she was still crying all day. Then we thought she was all right for awhile. But then she came home one night saying she was going to marry Tom the bartender at the leaky caldron. Because he was a nice old man who deserved a wife. Mrs. Weasley almost had a heart attack. It took her almost a week to sort out. And then she just went back to crying. You're going to have to talk to her eventually." Hermione pointed out. Harry wasn't sure what to think, but at the moment that wasn't his biggest concern. "Look you guys I know you're all worried about Ginny, but I have to deal with other stuff. I think I might know who to ask about R.A.B. But don't worry I will talk to her. Give me a little time." Harry felt terrible about Ginny, but he had to talk to some people in Diagon Ally about a certain spell he had heard about before school started. "Hey do guys think we could head down to diagon ally today. I need to meet someone at the leaky caldron, about a spell. I was also hoping to get my apparition test out of the way. " Harry said. "Sure that sounds like a good idea, I need more parchment anyways." Hermione said. "Look I think I'll stay here I, ah, have something I want to do." Ron said, obviously hiding something. "Well I suppose See you in a bit then" Hermione said.

It was a nice day to be in Diagon ally. Harry and Hermione strolled along staring into shop windows, but even with the perfect weather the usually busy ally was silent and seemed unwelcoming. Harry had an hour before he had to be at the Leaky Caldron. "What do you suppose Ron had to do that was so important?" Harry asked. "Well I'm not quite sure how to put this, well I do hope this comes out right; I suppose he's a bit mad at you." Harry didn't have an answer so Hermione continued to talk. "You see I know you love Ginny and all, and are probably just as upset about this as she is, but Ron doesn't seem to get that. I suppose he feels a bit betrayed by you, like you hurt his little sister. So until you talk to Ginny, he's going to probably act a bit stand offish." Hermione concluded. "I suppose I better talk to her tonight then." He replied and with that they headed off to the Leaky Caldron.

As they entered the battered Pub a young witch beckoned them over to a table in the corner. She was an attractive young witch, with long silky black hair and a big smile, she looked familiar, but Hermione couldn't place her. She then realized it was Cho Chang, Harry's old girlfriend. Hermione guessed this is what she would have been like at school if Cedric hadn't died. "Harry its great to see you, and Hermione wonderful as well. I found what you were looking for it might take a minute to explain sit down." She beamed. "You seem so Happy Cho, It's wonderful. By the way congrats on your engagement. Oh, by the way Hermione, Cho-Chang is with the department of experimentary spells, and kindly looked up something for me." Hermione nodded "So what spell did you look up for Harry Cho?" Hermione asked curious, as usual. "Well, I'd prefer not to give the details right now, since we're in a public area, but be sure to try it out on a small mammal first, I'm not quite sure if it will work, and you don't want any nasty results." She said, now acting professional. "Thanks Cho, I'd stay and talk but I have an apparition test in 10 minutes. Thanks again." Harry said. "Good luck Harry, I'd love to talk again." She said waving.

Ginny was sitting in the kitchen finishing up an extra credit essay for potions on medical remedies. She would have to move on and forget Harry Potter. She decided focusing on her school work was her best bet for the task at hand. Pop, Hermione and Harry were back. He had obviously passed his test. She decided to pretend like he wasn't even in the room. "Hermione, can you think of 3 uses for Merlap? I can only think of 2: burns and cuts." Ginny said, being careful not to look at Harry. Hermione took the bait and began to rattle off 10 different uses. Harry quietly left the room.

Later that night Harry and Hermione finally had a chance to talk. Ron was still acting cold. "So what does this spell do?" Hermione asked once they were safely back at head quarters. "Well it sort of acts as a camera, you use it on a person and you can see what there seeing. You can see everything that's going on in a caldron. The thing is it's only been used on animals. But my idea was to try to use it on a death eater, to spy on Voldomort, so he won't know we're spying. The person it's used on can't tell its there. Don't tell anybody yet though because I'm not sure if it will work." Hermione nodded "When did you figure this out?" She asked. "Well I needed something to do for a month didn't I?" Hermione nodded.

A few weeks later Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the orders library studying. All of a sudden they heard a shout from the kitchen. All 3 stood up and rushed to the kitchen. What they saw was Mrs. Weasley hugging the living daylights out of Fleur and Bill. "I can't believe you eloped!" Mrs. Weasley was saying. Even though it turned out Bill wouldn't turn into a werewolf, he was still in bad shape. He would never be able to fly again, and tired easily. Because of this, the wedding had been postponed, to Mrs. Wesley's dismay. "I could have seen that one coming." Ron said rolling his eyes. As the death toll got higher, it was obvious that Bill and Fleur seemed to become more agitated. Since there would be no formal wedding, the couple allowed Mrs. Weasley to throw a party that night for there friends. The entire order showed, along with some of there friends from work. For that one night everyone seemed carefree and happy. The feeling wore off the next morning when they were alerted that a good friend of Bill's, who had been at the party the previous night, was killed on his way home.

Dinner was always a loud affair at the order. People rushed in and out and everybody talked at once, it had been a month since there trip to Diagon ally, but Harry had still not talked to Ginny. He decided he would tonight. The next day they would leave for Hogwarts and he decided he couldn't stall any longer. Ginny was not at dinner saying she had headache, since he had gotten there she always had an excuse. Harry excused himself from the table, and climbed the 2 sets of creaky steps to Ginny's room. He knocked, there was no response, "Ginny, it's me Harry I know you're in there, we need to talk." The door opened up. There was Ginny sitting in a chair by the far side of the room. Her eyes were big and questioning, she didn't look mad, merely lonesome. Harry began to talk, "Ok then, I just want you to listen to what I have to say. Anyways I know this sucks, it sucks for me to. But try not to be so bitter about it, I know it's hard, But it would be helpful to everybody. Look I still love you, I…" but Harry had forgotten the rest of his speech. Ginny was crying silently and as much as he wanted to he knew he couldn't go through with his original plan. He had told her she couldn't tell anybody, he wasn't even sure if he would tell Hermione or Ron. It had been wonderful to be able to kiss her again. It couldn't hurt her if nobody knew.


	2. Chapter 2: One last time

Disclaimer:see chapter one

The story is all ready compleded. I just havent uploaded all of it yet. In all its 70 pages. Please review.

The next day the 4 friends walked through the platform, Harry looked up, it was sunny and beautiful. Harry realized that this was the last time he would arrive at school as a student. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found a compartment toward the back of the train. A few minutes later Ginny returned with a girl Harry had never seen. "Everybody, this is Rose, she in my year and a Gryfindor, She transferred from Boboton, when her family moved to England." Rose was a medium sized girl, with straight black hair, kind brown eyes, and small lips. Hermione smiled "Hello Rose, out of curiosity how do you know you're a Gryfindor, I've read Hogwarts a History, it never mentioned pre-sorting?" Ron rolled his eyes, "Hermione, she's new she doesn't want to answer your stupid questions. By the way I'm Ron, and that is Harry Potter, as I'm sure you've figured out." She nodded "I'll answer, they presort transfer students. And Hello Harry, it's nice to meet you. It also quite nice to meet you Ron!" She then winked at him. Ron turned a crimson that matched there Quitage robes, and Hermione had never looked madder. The rest of the train ride continued on pretty uneventfully, they discussed classes, Quitage, and told Rose funny stories about Hogwarts; many of which involved Fred, George, and Filch.

As the 5 students exited the train, it had become dark, it was warm outside, and Harry smiled has he heard the familiar voice of Hagrid yelling "First years this way!" The group continued to the carriages, as they made there way to the school, Harry looked more carefully at Rose. She was relatively normal at first glance, but if you looked closer you could see that she was very exotic looking, Ron had seemed to notice this too. Since they had gotten if the carriages Ron had been staring at her, Rose didn't seem to mind. Every so often she would look Ron's way and wink or move her tongue around at him. Ginny didn't seem to notice, Hermione on the other hand looked like she was about to cry. It was clear that Rose's arrival was not necessarily a good thing.

The dinning hall looked relatively the same, except for the teacher's bench. And even before eating, the students were informed of the changes. Professor McGonigall tapped lightly on her glass and the room grew silent. As she stood Harry noticed that she looked a lot older than last year, she had bags under her eyes and her lips were pursed even more than usual. I was odd to see her in the center seat, instead of Dumbuldore.

"Good Evening students and welcome back to Hogwarts, it is wonderful to see you all safe, here once again. Before we start eating I would like to address the staff changes, as seeing there are quite a few, and some new rules that will be in tact, due to the ending of last year. First of all as I'm sure you all know I am now Headmaster at Hogwarts. I will still be teaching Transfiguration, though. The new assistant Headmaster will be Professor Flitwick, do give him the same respect you gave me. Professor Slughorn will be staying on as you potions master. This year due to unfortunate circumstances, Severiose Snape will not be with us, so filling his spot in Defense against the Dark Arts, will be Professor Tonks." Harry hadn't noticed her, but there she was, her hair had been changed from its normal Bubble Gum Pink, to a more conservative brown. "She will also be our school security, which means any problems that involve Auror worthy information should be directed at her, not me. Also all 1st and 2nd years will be walked to there classes by there previous teacher. Also wandering the grounds after dark will be taken a lot more seriously now." Harry noticed that she looked right at him when she said it. "Also teachers will wander Hogsmead on visit weekends to make sure there is nothing weird going on there. Filch would also like to add that love potions or other alike substances are not aloud, and those found with them in there possession will be punished severely. He would also like to remind you that anything that comes from Weasley Wizard Wheezes is strictly forbidden. That is all, the sorting may be done and then we can eat." And with that she sat down. The sorting was quick and hushed, the hats song was quick and a repeat from last year. The dinner was hushed and everybody left after eating. Though the castle looked the same as Harry walked up to Gryfindor tower, he felt a sense of fear that had never been at the school he had learned to call home.


	3. Chapter 3: Professor Tonks

Disclaimer-see chapter 1

The next morning was cold and dreary. There first morning consisted of potions, and double Herbolgy. As Ron pointed out "There aren't really any teachers we hate this year, so it couldn't be much worse." Hermione nodded. She was in a considerably better mood this morning. Probably because they didn't have any classes with Rose.

Slughorn seemed absolutely oblivious that the castle had under gone any changes and seemed to find it quite annoying that the class was gloomy. But after having them make an especially hard potion that made the drinker turn purple and worked as a vitamin, and then having everybody test out there potion. Everybody was in a considerably better mood. Nobody was exactly purple (most a shade of blue or pink) except for Hermione who was a perfect shade of plum. Without the help of Snape's old book, Harry was not very good at potions; he was a shade of blueish purple, so once again Hermione was back at the head of the class. Herbolgy was as usual, different. Professor Sprout seemed extremely joyed at the fact that they spent the class spraying numbing potion on plants that spat fire, so they wouldn't hurt the 2nd years when they tried to learn about them, by the end of the lesson not one person did not have a burn. Ron had a particularly hard time, since the plants as Professor spout said, were attracted to the color Red. As Ron pointed out, "I never thought I'd hate something more than skrewts, and then I met fire breathing Tulips!" It had been extremely bad for him seeing as his nose had got burnt, and looked rather like and oversized strawberry. Which Hermione pointed out. She still was rather mad about the Rose ordeal. Lunch was a rather quiet affair, and luckily it didn't include any Rose sittings. After lunch was transfiguration, and Defense against the Dark Art. Transfiguration, as Hermione had predicted at lunch, was extremely hard. Before they had even sat down Professor McGonigall told them they would be starting human transfigurations this year. And they were to all pair up. Harry ended up with Hermione and Ron with Neville. They were supposed to take turns turning there partners into dogs. Apparently, because they tended to be calm, friendly animals. On her first try Hermione turned Harry into a dog. Harry found being a dog rather weird, he was still think like Harry and the sensation was rather weird. Ron had managed to give Neville paws instead of hands and a wet nose, but other wise he looked completely the same. On Harry's first try Hermione just acquired ears. On his second try though, he turned Hermione completely into a dog; except she still had a human nose and lips. Professor McGonigall was extremely impressed. Neville on the other hand was doing extremely poorly. Though Ron had the body of a cat, his head was human, and way to heavy for the cats body. The cat collapsed and Ron hit his head. After being turned back into a human he was taken to the hospital wing, by Neville. Everybody excitedly lined up outside Tonks classroom. Finally it was time to go in. The classroom walls were covered with diagrams of how to do defensive spells, and characteristics of dark creatures. In the back of the room a grindylow lurked in a tank, a table to the side of the room was adorned with dark detectors, and descriptions of what they were. The wall which the desks faced had been painted a rich pinkish red, and was covered with pictures of famous Aurors. Tonks had out done herself. As they walked in she sat at her desk looking quite please. Her hair was back to bubblegum pink, and she wore Black ropes with turquoise stars, that twinkled. Harry noticed her usual Weird Sisters shirt peeking out from underneath. "Good afternoon. I am Professor Tonks; I will be your defense against the dark arts teacher. I'm not quite used to the whole Professor thing, so just call me Tonks." Quite a few people smiled at this. "You will not need your books this year. You will, most defiantly need your wands. Since the last time you didn't use your wands in this class a centaur's assistance was needed." She rolled her eyes. A couple people laughed, remembering Umbridge. They spent the rest of the class, taking notes on newly invented curses, and then practiced their counter curses. Tonks knew what she was doing. Everybody left the room smiling and talking. Dinner was quiet. Since they had no homework that night, Harry and Ron enjoyed a few games of wizard's chess. Hermione watched for a few games but then, Rose came over. She proceeded to sit on Ron's lap and completely distract him from the game. Hermione looking hurt went to her dormitory. Soon after Rose went to bed, by then it was 11 o'clock. Ron started to yawn, "I think I'm going to bed. By the way thanks for talking to Ginny, she's much happier now that you guys can be friends." He stood up and clambered up the stairs to there dormitory. Harry looked out the window, and thought about Snape, and how he would give anything to kill him. He also thought about how that Saturday, he would be able to talk to Dumbuldore, But most of all if he would ever be able to kill Voldomort. "What you thinking about?" Ginny had come back down and seated herself next to Harry. "Life, Voldomort, You." He smiled and kissed her. It was a long time before they broke apart. Ginny snuggled up close to Harry and closed her eyes. "Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Harry asked. "Couldn't sleep" She said with a yawn. Harry stared out the window for a while. Ginny was asleep, he lay there holding Ginny close and watching her sleep. He was content for the first time in a long time.

-as i said before I have the story finished. If people review I'll add the next couple of chapters.


	4. Chapter 4: Relized Love

Ok this is the next chapter. Thanx to those who reviewed. Please keep reviewing.

"Harry, Ginny?" asked a voice, Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Hermione standing over him, a puzzled look on her face. It was just barely light out, and no one else was in the common room. Ginny was starting to stir, her light blue nightgown, tightly wrapped around her knees. She looked startled to seen Hermione. "What's going on?" Hermione asked, curious not mad. "Well, you see, um, it's not that easy to explain. We're back together, but I don't want anybody to know that way they won't hurt Ginny." Harry said. Hermione nodded "Well then, I didn't see anything. I suppose I'll go back to bed. By the way Harry this is the right thing, I'm glad you figured it out." She left the room and walked back up the stairs to her dormitory. "I think we, better go back to our dorm before anyone else walks in. They stood up and walked to stairs, Harry kissing Ginny lightly on the cheek before going back to his dorm.

The next morning, Hermione kept up her promise and never once mentioned what she had seen. The next few days flew by, and finally it was Saturday. At 12 o'clock sharp, Harry went and knocked on Dumbuldore's door, Or in this case McGonigall's door. "Come in Potter" McGonigall said. The room looked exactly the same as last year, except for Dumbuldore's portrait, who was smiling down at Harry. "Good-Morning Harry. There is no reason for Minerva to leave as I have filled her in on everything. Now before we get down to business I have a few things to go over with you. Though I am still able to think, for any past memories you will have to consult my pensive. Though we will only have to deal with the portrait situation for a few more weeks, because by then I will be a ghost. I will also be coming back as Headmaster, when I take on the ghost form." Harry was shocked, "But why haven't you told anybody yet?" Harry questioned. "Well you see the announcement will be made soon enough. I haven't told anybody yet because it takes a few months for a ghost to come back. Beside the ministry, has only just approved me staying on as headmaster. You may tell your friends if you wish." Dumbuldore looked happy, but it was nothing compared to Harry's sheer look of joy. "Now for tonight I would just like you to explain to me the idea of this experimental charm you found." Harry spent the next hour discussing the spell with McGonigall and Dumbuldore. In the end they decided they would try it on a cat first to be on the safe side. Harry left the office and picked up the pace. He was still excited about the good news. He rounded a corner and ran smack into Hermione. Hermione was crying. "Hermione, are you alright what happened?" Harry asked. "Rose, she……" and she started to sob again. Harry was a confused. "Err, why don't we go and sit down somewhere, outside and you can tell me, what happened." They walked out to the beach tree and sat down and Hermione explained, "Well we were all just in the common room, and she came over and sat down next to Ron. We were doing homework together. So all of a sudden she just grabs Ron's head and started snogging with him and he goes right along with it. Finally after a few minutes later, I just tell her to stop it. And they just start staring at me and Rose says, why would you care, its not like you took the intuitive to snog him, you've had six years, you can't expect him to wait around forever. And then Ron looks at me and he looks so mad and hurt. And then they just start snogging again. And I ran out. It was terrible." And Hermione starts crying again. "Well, why don't I go get us some lunch and we'll talk about what to do." Hermione smiled, "You don't have to do that, its ok I can go to lunch." Harry shook his head, "You've done this for me to many times over the years to count. When nobody but you was talking to me or I was depressed, or having a fight with Ron, or even just girl trouble. It's the least I can, to return the favor." Harry walked back to the castle and was back a few minutes later with sandwiches, crisps, and iced pumpkin juice. They ate their lunch in silence. After they were done, Hermione did a cleaning charm and the trash disappeared. Hermione was a lot calmer by then, "What am I supposed to do now, I mean what if Rose is right and I am too late. Even worse, what if Ron doesn't ever speak to me again?" Harry sighed, "Rose is only right if you let her be right. And Ron will speak to you again, he just has to sort out his feelings, it might take a little while. Ron does like you and would go out with you in a heartbeat if given the chance." Hermione was speechless so Harry continued, "You know, you guys are the only people who it isn't obvious to, that you like each other." Hermione nodded, "I tried last year to invite him to Slughorn's party, but it came out all wrong. And then there was the whole Yule Ball thing. I was hoping Ron would ask me, but he didn't, and then Krum came along and it wasn't like I wanted to go alone." "Why don't we just let it blow over ok?" Harry asked. The next few weeks were a bit awkward; Ron wouldn't talk to Hermione, so Harry did. Things seemed to be going very badly until one night in November during dinner; Harry got a message from McGonigall it simply said, "He's Back" Harry rushed out of the dinning hall and up the stairs to Dumbuldore's office.

He ran into the room and just as he had expected, there standing before him was a transparent version of Dumbuldore. Harry smiled, "Professor your back, but why haven't you told the school yet, you said you would a month ago?" Dumbuldore said, "I thought we'd go down and tell them right now a bit of a surprise!" Even in ghost form Dumbuldore's eyes twinkled. The 3 of them walked down to the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5: The Return

I know more than two people are reading this, so please review. It would be nice, but no flames please. I hope you guys are likeing it.

McGonigall walked in first, she proceeded to tap her glass and say, "I have an announcement. I don't want anybody to be alarmed, but Dumbuldore will be taking back his position as Headmaster." The room erupted into hushed voices. That was when Harry and Dumbuldore walked in. Everyone applauded, with the exception of some slytherians, and nobody seemed remotely alarmed that he was a ghost. Dumbuldore took is spot at the staff table, and Harry went back to his. "It is good to be back, I am pleased to see that nothing has changed since I left. In honor of my return, since most of you know how much I love to dance, we will be having a Yule ball." Dumbuldore smiled and everyone cheered. That night I the common room there was talk all around about what the ball would be like and how happy they were that Dumbuldore was back. Harry had other things on his mind though; mainly the Quitage tryouts that would take place the next day. Harry got up bright and early, ready for tryouts. Ron and Ginny were defiantly staying on the team, but last years beaters didn't want to. The day was ideal for Quitage and Harry was out there by 9 o'clock, with the rest of his team. Hermione was positioned in the stands with a book. The first tryouts were for beaters. To say the least the pick was horrendous. By 12, Harry was becoming extremely discouraged, and then the Creeve brothers, Denis and Colin, showed up. "Harry, we want to try out at the same time, we've been practicing over the summer as a team." Colin, the older of the 2 said. Harry nodded. The Creeve brothers were good, almost as good as Fred and George, and Harry said they had gotten the position before they had even finished, He simply dismissed the others. Next was the tryout for Chasers. There were quite a few good candidates for these positions. By 2 o'clock Harry had narrowed it down to 4 people: Dean Thomas, Parvati (who Harry didn't even know played), a 2nd year by the name of Chris Matterson, and unfortunately Rose, who had played at her old school. Rose was by far the best. But after getting a look from Hermione, he picked Dean and Parvati. There first practice would be that Monday. That night after everyone had went to bed; Ginny met Harry in the common room. "What are we going to do about the Yule Ball, we can't exactly go together." Harry asked. "Well I suppose we could go together, I mean what if there was nobody left." Ginny grinned. " I guess that could work, we could go as friends, if anybody asks there was nobody left to go with and we are still friends." Harry smiled, "Good I'll be looking forward to it. But now I'm going to go to bed, we do have classes tomorrow."

Hermione was beginning to become worried, though Harry had assured her Ron would come to his senses in few weeks, it had now been almost a month. Though he was now civil, they weren't particularly friends anymore. So she decided to take it into her own hands. So one day before lunch and before he saw Rose she simply said, "Ronald could I have a word with you in private." Ron shrugged his shoulders and followed her into an empty classroom. "Look I'm sorry I blew up at you, Rose was right it isn't my business who you snog. I was hoping we could be friends again. It would mean a lot to me." Ron was silent for a second and then said, "I think it was my fault, I shouldn't have gone along with her, you're my friend and I've know you much longer than Rose. What she said to you was extremely rude, and I shouldn't have let her get away with it." Before Hermione could regret what she was going to say she said, "I was wondering, if you would go to ball with me?" Ron was silent, so she hurriedly added, "Just as friends of course." Ron looked mildly taken aback, "I would like that very much, why we don't go to lunch." As they left the classroom, Hermione was pleased to see that Ron was blushing deeply. She already knew the Yule Ball was going to be fun.

That Monday the Quitage team convened on the pitch. They started out by doing a mock game the chasers trying to score a goal on Ron, the beaters keeping the bludgers away from everybody else, and Harry looked for the snitch. It was quite an enjoyable practice, and everybody was doing extremely well.


	6. Chapter 6: A Promise

Disclaimer:see chapter 1

Thankyou to the people who reviewed. Keep reading. Heres the next chapter hope you like it. Please review and I'll add more.

As the holidays drew closer, so did the Yule Ball. Since it was to be a Saturday, they were allowed to spend the day in Hogsmead. Mid day Ginny and Hermione who were accompanying them, left for the castle to get ready. "So you and Hermione worked it out?" Harry asked. "Ya, we did. I didn't know she liked me like that. I don't know why though, I guess if I had payed attention, it would have been pretty obvious." Harry rolled his eyes, it amazed him sometimes how much of a git Ron could be. "Hey Ron, could I meet you in Zonko's in 10 minutes? I have something I have to do by myself. Ron shrugged, "Sure mate." Harry walked in the opposite direction, towards a store he had never been in before. He had heard Ginny mention it before, it was her favorite jewelry store. The wizard at the counter was old, looked similar to Olivander, except a bit taller.

"I don't know if you know who I'm talking about, but there's a red head that comes in here sometimes, and I need you to help me pick something out for her." The old man smiled, "Ah, Ginny Weasley. What are you looking for?" "Well actually I was looking for a ring, just in case."

Harry and Ron stood in the common room nervously waiting for the girls to come down. Ron had finally gotten new dress robes, and even hadn't argued when Harry payed for them. Harry's new ones were black with a red shirt underneath, and Ron's gray with a blue shirt. Ginny came down first. Her hair was elegantly pulled back into a French braid. Her dress was a baby blue that reminded Harry of the lake in spring. It was sleeveless and tight on the top, and the skirt billowed out at the waist. She also wore elbow length gloves that matched the dress. Hermione wore the same dress, only in hot pink. They looked stunning. "Shall, we go down?" Harry asked. Harry was careful not to take Ginny's arm, because Ron was still under the impression they were going as friends. They greeted people on there way down, Including Neville and Luna. Luna looked unrecognizable. Her blond hair was in a bun, and she was wearing a midnight blue dress, her earrings were crystals instead of radishes, and she wore no necklace. They waited outside the Great Halls doors; it was 5 minutes before they opened. Harry spotted Rose being yelled at from across the hall for her lack of cloths, by Professor McGonigall. He felt mildly bad for her. At 7 o'clock the doors opened. The Great hall was impeccably done up. There were 10 Christmas trees, twice the height of Hagrid, adorned with real fairies and icicles. Mistletoe decked the ceiling and, small circular tables littered the room, each with there own personal fountain in the center of the table. A large space in the middle of the hall had been cleared out for dancing. The food was better than usual, but nobody really noticed, as they were all waiting to dance. Finally at 8 o'clock the weird sister started to play. The first hour they played fast tunes and Harry and Ginny danced along with everybody else. Finally a waltz was played and Harry grabbed Ginny to dance. "Having fun?" Harry asked. "Ya I am, this is so much better than the Yule Ball in my 3rd year. Not that Neville is terrible or anything, but he isn't you. Did you know I've had a crush on you since I met you when I was 10?" Harry smiled, "I knew you did when you where little, but I thought you stopped liking me." Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm just glad you caught on." Then all of a sudden the music stopped. Harry looked around. That's when he noticed people in masks streaming in the door. "We're back Potter." Said a surely voice Harry recognized as Snape's. People started to run out the door screaming or hiding under tables. Without thinking Harry began to cast spells, taking his lead Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, some other D.A members, and all of the teachers, Began to cast to. Harry finally caught up with Snape, "You're the one to blame, you told Voldomort about the prophesy, you're the reason my parents are Dead." Harry yelled. "A right you are, but now I can finish you off to, Avada Cadabra!" Snape pointed his wand at Harry, but Harry was too quick, and used a shield spell and then stunned him. By now the Deatheaters were starting to run out the doors. That's when Harry noticed Ginny; she was lying on the floor, quivering, Bellitrix Lestrange standing over her. Harry pulled out his wand and yelled "Avada Cadabra." And Bellitrix Lestrange fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Harry dashed to the other side of the room Hugged the crying Ginny. He then realized what he had done and began to cry himself. They sat crying into each others arms for many hours that night. Neither aware of what was going on around them.

The next morning Harry awoke with a start he was in the hospital wing. He had a bad headache and his arm felt funny, that's when he remembered last night's events. Without thinking he jumped out of bed and headed straight for Dumbuldore's office. "Sir let me in I need to know what happened." Harry said as he pounded repeatedly on the door. "Come in Harry." Harry walked in to find Dumbuldore, McGonigall, and Tonks present, along with Remus. "Ah, Harry I expected I would see you soon, Tonks would you kindly go let Madam Pomphrey that he is with me?" Tonks nodded and left. "What happened last night" Harry asked. "Most of the death eaters got away, unfortunately. Right now there are A that matched her eyes Aurors all over the grounds trying to figure out how they got in. We were lucky enough to take: Snape, Crab, and another one who hasn't been identified yet, into custody. And as I am sure you are aware Bellitrix Lestrange is dead, I assume that is what you came to see me about?" Harry nodded, "I'm sorry Professor I didn't know what to do, I shouldn't have, it wasn't right. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't even know I could." Harry put his head in his hands, looking utterly distressed. "Ah, I see you are feeling guilty that you killed her? Had you stunned her she would have been killed eventually anyway. Now that the dementors aren't on our side anymore; that's the only way to be safe. I am glad you feel guilty Harry; if you did not you wouldn't be the person I thought you were. Sometimes when the people we love are in danger we do drastic things. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Now if I detect correctly you better go because there is redhead ready to knock down my door if you don't go see her." Dumbuldore concluded. "Yes, sir" And Harry left. At the bottom of the stairs he found a crying Ginny. He hugged and kissed her more passionately than ever before. He didn't even care who saw. "I was so worried, you fainted, I didn't know if you were all right" Sobbed Ginny. "Its ok, I'm fine. I'm here now." Ginny was still wearing her gown. Her hair was no longer in an elegant braid, but was ratted and loose, her makeup ran down her face, and the skirt of her dress was torn off so her slip was showing. She was an udder wreck, but Harry thought she never looked prettier. "Why don't we go find an empty classroom, I have something for you" Harry said. Ginny nodded. They walked into the nearest classroom, and sat down at a desk, Ginny perched on Harry's lap. "I was thinking about waiting to give you this, but after last night I realize that anything could happen anytime now. And I don't want to wait. What I'm going to give you is a promise that, after Voldomort is gone, I will marry you. If you except." Harry took the ring he had purchased yesterday out of his pocket and handed it to Ginny. It was dainty just like her finger, and was gold with a small sapphire in the middle of it. Ginny began to cry. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Nothing its just that I've been waiting for this since I was 10. Imagining how it would happen. But this is so much better than anything I ever imagined. My answer is YES, YES, YES." Harry put the ring on her finger and began to kiss her again.

An hour later Harry and Ginny headed up to the Gryfindor common room. Where Ron an Hermione were waiting. As they walked in Ginny stuck your left hand behind her back, she wasn't ready to tell them just yet. "O my god! You guys are ok! We were so worried, but McGonigall said you were ok and just to wait here for you." Hermione said Hugging Ginny and Harry. "Come on guys we better go to the burrow. Mum will be worried sick" Ron said.


	7. Chapter 7: The Locket

Disclaimer:see chapter 1

Thankyou for the reviews. I'm glad you hate rose. I have already written the whole story. So its whether or not you guys want me to post more, no whether or not I'll keep writing it. I'd really apreciate it if you guys would review.

The 4 of them walked to Hogsmead where they apparated to the Burrow. "I was so worried! I thought you all had died!" Molly said hugging them all. "It's ok mum, we're fine, but could we go change we're still in our dress robes." Ginny squeaked. "O of course dears go ahead." Molly said letting go of them. The four friends hurried off to Ginny and Ron's rooms. The next 2 days were spent playing Quitage, sledding, and quite a bit of snogging for Ginny and Harry. Christmas morning the girls rushed into Ron and Harry's room, "We're opening are presents in here." Declared Hermione and so the opening began. Harry received sweets and a sweater from the Weaslys and lots of new products from the twins. Ron gave him a box of chocolate frogs, and a mini firebolt that flew around. Hermione gave him a book on defensive spells. Harry opened Ginny's present last. It consisted of two things. The first was a watch, which was: Waterproof, had dark detectors build in, and even had an alternate head. The alternate head was the kind of clock Mrs.Weasly had, it had the following people included: Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbuldore, Neville, and Luna. "Wow this is really cool!" exclaimed Harry. The next present was a scarf, but it wasn't just any scarf though it was Gryfindor colors striped, and had a roaring lion one end. Harry laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Ginny. "Open your first present" Harry said. Inside the box was and Identical scarf to Harry's. Ginny started to laugh to. "By the way the daisies are really pretty, there my favorites!" Ginny said smiling. Across the room Hermione let out a squeal, "Harry you shouldn't have!" Hermione said kissing him on the cheek. She had just opened Harry's present to her, an encyclopedia of all spells. "It has a built in shrinking spell on it, I know it's kind of bulky." Harry said. Bulky was an understatement, the collection of books was as big as Harry's trunk. "Mate I think you forgot to give me my present or something." Ron said. Harry shook his head, "Your present and Ginny's final present are waiting outside!" The Ron and Ginny took off down the stairs, by the time Hermione and Harry had caught up to them they were shrieking. Harry had bought them each Firebolt. "Thanks Harry! You didn't have to! This is too much!" Ron shouted down from way above on his broom. "You are to much sometimes Potter" Ginny said coming over to hug him. "O my god, your engaged!" squealed Hermione. She had spotted Ginny's Ring. "Ya I guess we are, but not until after Voldomort is gone." Harry said. "You can tell Ron, but don't tell my mum yet, she'll make a big deal out of it, and the idea is for nobody to know, Ok?" Ginny said. Hermione nodded. "I can't believe my two best friends are going to get married." Hermione said hugging them again.

That night at dinner Harry asked the weaslys, "I was wondering if me, Ginny, Ron and Hermione could stay at the order for a few days. There's some stuff I want to check out there and some things I have to do in London." Molly nodded, "I suppose so. There are order members there all the time now so it wouldn't like you'd be alone. Yes ok, why don't you floo their in the morning" Harry nodded the next morning the 4 friends went to the order, " Thank god for the order staying here a lot or the bedrooms would have never been cleaned out. We can all have are own room on the second floor." Harry said. They moved there stuff up stairs and convened in Ron's room. "So Harry why did you really want to come here?" Hermione asked. "Well I think R.A.B is Regulas Argus Black. And remember 2 years ago when we were cleaning out the parlor, and we found that big gold locket. Well I think that might be the Horcrox. Kreacher took it so it should be somewhere here still." Ron nodded, "I get it so you want us to help you look for it." Harry nodded. "Ok then lets split up, Ginny and Harry checks the attic and the basement, and Ron and I will do the 2nd and 3rd floor. As soon as you find something let us know. Ok?" Hermione said. Everybody nodded. Harry and Ginny started with the Basement. First they went to Kreacher's "den". They found many weird things including a nasty looking dagger, some pictures, and what appeared to be stockings. The rest of the basement was completely unsuccessful to. So they headed up to the attic. The attic was cobwebby and filled with boxes. They searched for what seemed like hours, without any luck. Finally Ginny said, "I think I found something!". Harry rushed over and sure enough there was the big gold locket, with the name "Melope" on it. With out thinking Harry said, "Ginny stand back! Avada Cadabra." A green stream of light soared out of Harry's wand and Hit the locket. I burst into smoke and was gone. Harry was stunned; it was that easy, "Well now we know how to get rid of them. Better go tell Ron and Hermione." They rushed down the stairs; they found Ron and Hermione in the parlor. They quickly explained what had happened. "Well that's good, now we can spend the rest of the break having fun." said Ron. The 4 friends spent the next week goofing around and going into diagon ally. Unfortunately the holidays didn't last forever and soon it was time to return. Harry had a meeting the first night he returned with Dumbuldore to tell him about the Horcrox. "How did you know to use a killing curse at it Harry?" Dumbuldore asked. "I honestly don't know sir, it just came to me. I was wondering whether I could try out the new spell I was working on Professor McGonigall, while she was in her cat form? Because it's half way between animal and human." Dumbuldore nodded, "That is very good reasoning. I think Minerva would let you do that why don't I schedule a meeting for the 3 of us to try it out." Harry nodded. "You may go now, I expect you have homework to do." Harry thanked Dumbuldore and headed back to his dorm.


	8. Chapter 8: Singing in the Rain

I'm sorry for the really long wait i've been really busy with schoolwork. I promise to try to post one a week for now on. Please review.

Disclaimer:see chapter one.

He was surprised to find more presents waiting for him. The first was from Dumbuldore, a box of lemon drops and a book a note went along with it. It said, "Merry Christmas Harry. I hope you enjoy the lemon drops. Recently from are meetings I have noticed that you are beginning to think about spells in a way that would be helpful to inventing your own. This is a book by my friend Nicolas Flamel. He explains the steps to creating your own spell very accurately. I think this would be a helpful skill for you and also can be quite fun I've found, depending on what your trying to do. Sincerely Albus Dumbuldore." Harry was amazed he didn't know that had books like this. He would have to let Hermione read it after he was done; he would also have to remember to thank Dumbuldore. The next present was from Remus. A note was stuck to the front, "I recently found this with some of my old stuff and thought it was time to pass it on to you. This was your mothers. I don't know what you'd do with it. Maybe give it to Ginny? There is also a book I thought you might like. Remus Lupin." It first part was a small box inside was a necklace, it was on a gold chain and had a ruby heart on it. Harry smiled to himself as he realized it was Gryfindor colors, probably a present from his dad. He would give to Ginny for Valentines Day. The next package held a book. It looked like a diary. On the inside cover in sloppy Handwriting is said, "Property of the marauders. DO not touch. Especially if you're Sniffeles." The inside had everything, Stories, lists of pretty girls, class notes, lists of insults, what you had to throw through Professor Binns to distract him (the smallest item was a chair), and a lot more funny information.

But best of all was the list of pranks to try, it included:

Charm Sniffeles to dance the hula in the middle of class. He would make one ugly hula dancer. That I can agree with.

Send Dumbles and McGonigall a cake congratulating them on there baby. Be sure there in a good mood when you do it. It isn't my fault you got her mad in class Pad foot. Shut up Prongs. SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!

Charm the suits of armor to burst out in "I'm Singing in Rain" every time it rains.

Put a shield charm of the great hall while everybody's in it, so no one can get out. That wasn't your best idea, Pad foot. WE got detention for 6 months.

Turn the steps invisible and then walk up them when first years walk by. I can't let you do that James, I'm a Prefect. Lighten up Mooney, we're not hurting them.

Predict Trealny's death. It upsets her every time. She will make predicting yours a hobby though.

Charm McGonigall's hair to fall out of its bun.

And the list went on. Most of the book was pranks. He couldn't believe it his dad's book of pranks; he'd have to try one with Ron before they graduated. He ran down the steps to the common room to, "Ron look at this!" Harry said. In the end Ginny wanted to help. They decided to go with charming the armor to sing. Ron wanted it to be obscene lyrics, but Ginny wouldn't allow it. They found out it was to rain that Thursday so that was when the plan would be put into effect.

That Thursday day they got up early to spell all the armor. It took almost 2 hours, but they finished it. There first class of the day was Transfiguration. "Hey Harry look McGonigall's wearing chopsticks in her hair!" Ron whispered into Harry's ear. Hermione quickly added, "And there pretty to. All pink and covered it jewels." Harry smirked, "I could buy you a pair to Hermione, if you like." Ron just rolled his eyes. That's when it started to rain. And all of a sudden in a booming voice something's began to sing. "I'm singing in the rain, I'm singing in the rain, what a glorious feeling, I'm happy again." And on it went. The whole class, McGonigall at the lead, rushed out into the halls. And there were the coats of arms singing. First McGonigall tried a silencing charm, but Ginny had done clever charm to block those. Finally after a few more attempts McGonigall said, "Class dismissed I have to get these things to stop." Now other classes where no starting to storm the hallway. Including Ginny's class. "Minerva it won't stop!" Whined Filch. Finally Dumbuldore showed up, "O what a wonderful choice in song. Who ever rigged this had a wonderful taste in music!" and Dumbuldore began to hum. Filch was out raged. Many of the students had started to laugh. "Finally filch said, "This smells like the work of the weaslys and Potter too." Filch now resembled and angry goldfish, his face all squished and his lips circular. It was too much Harry, Ron and Ginny burst out laughing. "See it was them Albus. Please punish them" begged filch. Dumbuldore's eyes twinkled, "Very well. First of all however much I like this song you are going to have to make it stop. Ron you may take inventory of the Quitage shed. And Ginny and Harry, you can clean the trophy room. You may use magic, but you might want to stay and watch over the flannels. Ok everybody back to class." Dumbuldore said, winking at Harry. Empty rooms with Ginny, a funny prank, and no detention, things were going good.

That night Harry and Ginny went to the trophy room. Ginny quickly conjured some flannels, and spelled them to clean the trophies. After that she quickly dragged Harry to the back corner of the room where they began to snog. After about 10 minutes Harry broke away suddenly. "Ginny look at that trophy, the one you're leaning on, can you read what it says to me please?" Harry said. Ginny was confused, but obeyed, "Awarded to Felicia Boaragaurd. Huffelpuff's first Head Girl. 1392." Ginny finally knew what this was about. This was Helga Huffelpuff's goblet, and it had been here the whole time. Ginny quickly backed away from the trophy, and Harry yelled, "Avada Cadabra!" Harry sighed ,only 2 more to go. He and Ginny immediately ran up to Dumbuldore's office. Inside was Kingsly, a grave look on his face. "O Hellow Kingsly, Dumbuldore there's something I have to tell you." Dumbuldore nodded, "Thank you Kingsly, you've been very helpful. I hope to see you soon, on a lighter note hopefully." Kingsly nodded and left the office. "Yes Harry what was it you wanted to tell me?" Harry immediately said, "I found Helga Huffelpuff's goblet; it was disguised as a trophy!" Dumbuldore smiled, "That is good. Now we have Nagimi, which can't be dealt with till we find the Voldomort. You need to focus on the one Horcrox we don't know what it is yet. That is your job. By the way as I am sure you are curious why Kingsly was here, Lavender Browns younger brother was killed. And she will be leaving school. But I won't keep you because I am sure you have other things to attend too. And remember our meeting this weekend." Harry nodded and left.


	9. Chapter 9: An Interview

Please review. Disclaimer:see chapter 1

That Monday classes began again. And Harry was now starting to here a lot about newts. He was also beginning to hear about jobs. If Ron and he wanted to continue with there goal to become Aurors, they would have to be interviewed by the Head of the Auror school, that Tuesday. Tuesday came all to fast. Harry was first he was to be meeting with a man by the name of Carl Christonhof. He was a short man with a bald head and brown eyes; he looked like an older version of Lupin except bald, and chubbier. "Good morning. Harry Potter. A yes I was hoping I would get to interview you. From what I have heard you are quite a talented wizard. Your parents were my students, quite talented themselves." Harry felt a jolt in his stomach, like he always did when his parents were mentioned. "Any ways, I am going to ask you a bunch of questions. They are not about school, but more so I can get to know your personality. It takes a lot more than skill to be an Auror. My job today is to make sure you have the right personality type. If you pass this part, all you have to do is make the appropriate marks on your owls and you're in. Ok, now how ever weird my questions may seem please answer the question. Ok number 1; what is your fondest childhood memory, we count childhood as under 12." Harry nodded, "I suppose when I found out I was a wizard or when I first flew on a broom." Carl made a note and moved on, " please name 6 people who have made the most positive influence on your life." Harry nodded, that was easy, "Professor Dumbuldore, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, and Hagrid." Once again he made a note and asked another question, "If you had to choose pick 2 things you would want with you on a dessert island?" Once again the question was easy, "My wand and Ginny Weasley." Another note was made another question, "Other than your wand what is the single item you find the most useful." Harry said, "My glasses, but seriously my broom." A note and another question, "One more question, other than being an Auror what do you see in your future?" Finally a more difficult question, "Well my first concern is destroying Voldomort, which comes before even Auror School. And I would like to marry my Finance. Don't repeat that though. And I guess I would eventually like to have kids. And someday I might like to teach." Harry nodded. "Ok then, it was good to meet you. You may go; I will let you know if you passed this part by Friday." Harry shook Carl's hand and left. Outside was Ron, "How do you think you did mate?" Ron asked, "Ok I think, how about you?" Ron shrugged, "I'm really not sure. Let's go find Hermione and Ginny." Harry nodded. That night Hermione made them repeat every answer for her. Ron hadn't mentioned anything about, marriage or children in his future plan. Hermione seemed kind of annoyed. Harry thought this was kind of funny because they weren't even going out or anything. And as far as he knew they hadn't even snogged. Hopefully Ron would get around to asking her out soon. When Harry got to the part about children he and Ginny blushed madly. Ron glared. Hermione seemed to think they had both passed. But they thought Hermione were just being positive. "Hermione what are you planning to do?" Hermione responded, "Well if I could do anything I wanted I would take S.P.E.W farther. But I can't count on that. I suppose I would like to go into curse breaking, like Bill. But I'm not sure. Lots of things interest me. I'd be happy owning a book store too. I suppose I'll see what my n.e.w.t.'s are, and then see what's available." Harry was surprised, he was sure with Hermione being so organized she would be able to give him a year by year plan of the rest of her life. "Not that it matters, since I'm in my 6th year and all, but I'd like to become a healer. And of course get married, and have kids." Ginny said shyly. Harry was happy to hear that, he thought Ginny would make a fine healer and also that she was keen on children. The 4 friends spent the rest of the night watching Ron beat Harry at wizard chess.

That Friday morning, while Harry was in charms class there was a knock at the door. It was Ginny, "Professor Flitwick, I have a free period this hour and while I was in my common room an owl came to the window. Its Harry's Auror results could I borrow him for a minute?" asked Ginny sweetly. Professor Flitwick nodded. Harry rushed from the room and tore open the envelope. It said:

"To: Mister Potter

From: England's school for Aurors

We are pleased to inform you that you have passed the personality part of this exam. You are on next years enrolling list assuming you receive an exceeds expectations, or outstanding on the following n.e.w.t.'s: Transfiguration, Herbolgy, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms. Plus you need an apparition license, and a basic understanding of riding a broom. We hope you will attend next year with us.

Sincerely, Carl Christonhof"

The next letter was exceptionally short, it said,

"TO: Ron Weasley

From: England's school for Aurors

WE are sorry to inform you that you have not been accepted to Auror School. We suggest that you join that "Wizards patrol unit", if you want to do this sort of work…"

The rest of the letter was basically information about how to contact the "Wizard's Patrol unit". Ron would be terribly disappointed. "How are we supposed to tell him, he'll be devastated. The only other thing that would make him happy would be playing Quitage for a professional team, but he's not that good." Ginny said. Harry knew she was right he wouldn't take this well. Class was almost over and neither Harry nor Ginny had class next period so they went back to the common room. "I think it would be best if he doesn't think we know, say an owl delivered it just a minute ago and wrap it back up." Harry said. Ginny agreed. They rolled it up not a minute to late. Hermione and Ron walked through the portrait whole talking, "Did you make it mate?" Ron asked happily. "Ya I did. I just have to get exceeds expectation or higher on my n.e.w.t.'s. Your letter got here just as we came up. Here." Ron took the letter still in a good mood and opened it up. Hermione read over his shoulder. Ron's face fell, and for the first time in his life he heard Ron yell, "Patrol unit? What do they think I am some dropout? Do they think I've worked all these years in school to be in the stinking patrol unit? Do you realize this means I am never going to do anything better than my brothers? Ever? It's unfair I try and try and all I get is rejected. Fred and George don't even finish school and their rich! This was my one shot to be something. And do you think its easy being friends with a genius, and somebody who was born an Auror. Do you thin..." But Ron never got to finish his sentence; Because Hermione grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. Harry was very glad there wasn't anybody else in the common room. Hermione finally broke the kiss and said, "You know I've been waiting for you to that for years, but I had to. And stop complaining you are extremely smart and you will find a career you like. You are also going on a date with me to Hogsmead next weekend. You are going to be HAPPY!" Hermione yelled and left the room. Ron was paralyzed, "Girls are so weird." He rolled his eyes smiling and followed Hermione out the portrait hole. "Well that went differently than we thought." Harry agreed. But he had research to do and so did Ginny so they didn't ponder it long and went to the library. In the library Harry and Ginny began looking through books on about important wizarding artifacts, biographies of the founders, and even buildings that might have been significant in Tom Riddle's life. After 2 hours of searching though they found nothing. They needed Hermione who was the expert on research. So they went to look for her. They found her outside by herself. "What happened to Ron we, thought we'd find you with him, Snogging or something?" Harry asked. "Well, I guess he said he would go with me to Hogsmead this weekend and he was interested. But I suppose he's still a little depressed. He went to go write a letter to Molly, to tell her he was rejected. I've been trying to think about what he'd be good at, but I'm not coming up with much. To bad theirs no professional chess player in the wizarding world." Harry nodded. Ron would be good at that. "You guys there is though! The Department for magical games and sports organizes it. They have people who organize chess competitions and stuff. And people who authorize the selling of new magical games. He could even get a job commentating Quitage, he'd probably like that." Hermione smiled, "That's perfect! Harry since you're on good terms with Ludo Bagman could you write him a letter and see what's open and what he things would be good for Ron?" Hermione asked. "Well I wouldn't say I'm on good terms with him, but ya. I assume we're not going to tell Ron till we receive his letter?" Harry asked. The others nodded in agreement. "I suppose I better go find him, you two head to supper." Hermione said. Ginny and Harry spent there walk to the castle talking about Harry being an Auror.


	10. Chapter 10: A Date and a Horcrux

Look i know my spelling sucks. Sorry about. But calling me stupid isnt going to help the matter. So for now on please only comment on the content of the story not the spelling. Thanks.

P.S-if your going to say my spelling is bad, you might want to make sure that your spelling everything right.lol. Also check you grammer.

Hope you like. Please Review.

That Saturday Hermione and Ron were to go on there first date, the 4 friends decided they would meet up for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Ginny decided that they would go to Honey Dukes first. After buying a large amount of licorice sticks, fudge, fizzing Wizbee's, and jujube's blowing gum, they went to Zonko's. They decided against buying anything though, because Fred and George would be sending them their monthly supply of jokes soon. It started to snow so they decided to wait for Ron and Hermione inside The Three Broomsticks. After ordering two Butter Beer's they found a booth near the back of the pub. "I can't believe it took Ron and Hermione 7 years to get together." Harry said. Ginny replied, "I can't believe it took you 6 years to notice me, Mr. Potter." Ginny joked. "But I noticed you in the end didn't I?" Harry said. "Well I suppose. What are we doing for Valentine's Day?" Ginny asked. "I hadn't really thought about it want do you want to do?" Ginny looked disappointed so Harry quickly responded, "I'll think of something though." Ginny smiled again, just as Ron and Hermione walked in. He was happy to see they weren't fighting, but instead arm in arm. "What have you two been up to all day?" Harry asked. "We went a Madam Putfoot's Tea house. I'm going to get Butter Beer." Hermione said. Harry snorted into his drink. Hermione came back and sat down next to Ron. After a few minutes of silence while they drank there butter beer's Harry said, "I was hoping we could head back to the castle after this. I don't mean to be a spoiled sport, but I have some research about the last object. I need your help Hermione; you're good at that stuff." "Well of course that's much more important that having fun at the moment, lets finish our drinks and head back." Hermione said. Ron looked disappointed. They spent the rest of the day in the library; finally at around 5 o'clock Hermione found something, "I can't believe I didn't think of this before. The answer's been in front of me the whole time!" Hermione said. "Ok tell us already!" Ron said. "It's the sword. I should have realized it. It's in Hogwarts a History. Godric Gryfindor's most prized position was sword with his name engraved on it." Hermione explained. Harry looked quizzical. "O for god's sakes do I have to explain everything! In your second year you pulled that sword out of the sorting hat! It's been in Dumbuldore's office the whole time!" Hermione said exasperated. "Hermione you're a genius!" Harry said hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. With that he ran off to Dumbuldore's office. "Come in Harry." Dumbuldore said. Dumbuldore was alone in his office and sitting at his desk. "Professor I know what the last Horcrox is! Its Gryfindor's sword! The one I pulled out of the sorting hat. Hermione figured it out." Harry said. Dumbuldore nodded, "That makes sense. I will dispose of the sword. Good-day Harry. I will see you tomorrow." Dumbuldore said. "But professor cant I dispose of it? It is my duty." Harry said, starting to feel annoyed. "Harry, I would prefer you to kill something as few times as possible. It is not good for your heart. I hope you will trust my judgment." Harry could tell that was the end of conversation, so he left. Though he was still annoyed with Dumbuldore's response, he had finally realized that he could trust Dumbuldore.

The next day Harry went to see Dumbuldore and McGonigall about the spell. "So Harry I decided it would be best to have Minerva turn into a cat and then cast the spell. We'll have her wander around the school and make sure we have a proper reading. If it works we'll have her turn into a human again. Sound good?" Dumbuldore asked. Harry nodded. He had been very anxious for some time now to try out the spell, the sooner the better. Dumbuldore had already prepared the potion to which they would see the images, because it took 3 weeks to brew. Finally all was ready the caldron at hand and McGonigall in cat form. Harry cast the spell saying, "cinepresa-adocchiare". Almost instantly an image appeared in the caldron. An image of Harry and Dumbuldore, what the cat was staring at. "Ok then, Minerva why don't you walk to your office and back. Try to look up every once in the while." Dumbuldore instructed. The cat nodded and left. Dumbuldore and Harry watched with out any problem. And McGonigall came back. "Ok transform back please Minerva." Dumbuldore said. Cat changed beck to McGonigall. Suddenly the picture became blurry. "O no. look it doesn't work. There is no way we'd be able to identify where Voldomort is, it's too foggy." Harry said disappointed. Dumbuldore smiled though, "I had the suspicion that something of this nature would occur. Not to worry though. My guess is because Minerva is bigger than a cat; we simply need a stronger potion. If you give me three more weeks I can fix it. I think it should work then." Harry nodded, "Eh professor just one question, how do we find a death eater that's close to Voldomort to cast the spell of him?" Harry asked. This time McGonigall answered, "Glamour spells do amazing things, and knockturn ally is a good place to start." Harry nodded, "Just one more thing sir. Has the sword been destroyed?" Harry asked. "Yes it has. Why don't you go now I'm sure you have homework to do?" Dumbuldore said. Harry took the hint and left. He was surprised to find Hermione waiting for him outside the gargoyle. "I'm kidnapping you for the afternoon. I got a response from Ludo Bagman. We have other things to discuss too." Hermione said. And before Harry could protest Hermione was dragging him by his arm to an empty classroom. "Ok here's the letter, read it and tell me what you think" Hermione said. The letter said:

"Dear Harry,

Good to hear from you. Glad to here you're doing well. It happens that a lot of people in my department are retiring this year. So there are quite a few positions opening up. I'd be glad to interview him to see if I think he'd be any good. I enclosed a short description of each job. Hope it's helpful.

Personal assistant to me- help me with my duties. Organizing Quitage games and other tournaments, meeting with other heads in other countries, and in general attending a lot of Quitage games.

Regulations for Quitage- update the rulebook. You tend to meet with a lot of Quitage coaches, players, refs, and healers. You need to be familiar with Quitage for this one. You also get to view a lot of games.

Chess Tournaments Facilitator- GO to the chess games make sure everybody obeys the rules, award the prizes. You also get to come up with fun ideas for new tournaments.

Ok so those are the jobs. One of the great thing about working in this department is the work is really fun, and no job requires a lot of effort. Also let your friend know that department bets on Quitage are regular. Have him write me back about what looks good and we can work out a time for an interview.

LUDO BAGMAN"

The letter was truly exciting Ron would like all three choices. It wasn't quite being an Auror, but Ron would love it, Harry was sure. "This is great Hermione, all the offers look good. And if he were to be Ludo Bagman's assistant he might one day like to be head. But I could have told you that in a minute, why do you need me all afternoon?" Harry asked. "You're studying. Ron and Ginny are not going to distract you!" Hermione said grabbing his arm. " I should have known" Harry said groaning.

The next day they showed Ron the letter. At first he was mad that they went ahead and did this without his knowledge, but after reading it he got over it. He seemed quite happy. No sooner than the week had started it ended and it was Valentines Day. "So what are we doing today?" Ginny asked. "Well I'm not exactly sure, but it should be fun. Don't worried I have something planned." Harry said. Before long they were outside the room of requirements. "Mr. Potter we're going to let the room give us what it thinks is good?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. And no sooner than he did the door appeared. They were not disappointed. They walked it to find an elegant table set for 2 with atmospheric music playing. After finishing there meal the room magically changed to a large ballroom. So they danced. And then it changed to a room with a large comfy couch. Harry and Ginny did not need the reminder; they had already begun to snog. About 30 minutes later Ginny began to speak, "It's funny because remember in my first year when I sent you the valentine, it wasn't me. It was Parvati. And then I thought hey why not just act like it was mine. Every time you've disappeared I've been worried you were dead, that you wouldn't come back. And when you started to like Cho I was so mad. I thought it meant I would never have a chance. But then I began to realize that did I really want you if you didn't want me? And I decided no I didn't. And Michael Corner had been asking me out since 3rd year so I decided to say yes. Its turns out he was just as much a git as I thought he was in the first place, so I broke up with him. And then you broke up with Cho and I thought o good now I can date you. But you weren't interested, so I started to date Dean. Dean was nice and polite but I never really felt anything for him. And then when he told me he was going to break up with me because I still liked Harry and he thought Harry liked me, I was well happy. I decided I wouldn't get my hopes up though. But Dean was right and you kissed me. The next few weeks were amazing I couldn't believe I was actually dating you. And then you told me we had to break up. And I think it just about killed me. I had worked for 6 years to get you to notice me and there you were breaking up with me. I don't really remember most of the summer. It was kind of one upsetting blur. But you came back to me. And here I am engaged to the most amazing person in the entire world and I can't believe it's actually true. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up or something" Ginny concluded resting her head on Harry's shoulder. "I'm not leaving and it is for real. Its not a dream don't worry." Harry said kissing her forehead. They had lost all sense of time now. There were no windows in the room and Harry hadn't checked his watch recently. "You think we could just stay in here forever?" Ginny asked. "I wish, but its 7 o'clock we already missed dinner people will get worried soon. Let's head back to the common room." Harry said kissing Ginny and pulling her up. The school was extremely quiet as Ginny and Harry made there way back to the common room. They were greeted by a gleeful Ron, "You missed it! It was the best thing that ever happened to me! Malfoy showed up and was like, the shool ish shudder shiege. He was really drunk. And then he just fainted. So they caught him! As they were carrying him out I heard him say "I like pink bunnies!" It was the best meal of my life. Of course he just lying, he came alone. But of course the teachers had to search the grounds, but it worked out. To bad he didn't say I like pink ferrets that would have been way funnier!" Ron said, still laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes, "It was not funny. Everybody thought the school was actually under siege. I do have to say though after everybody realized it was not an attach, just a drunk teenager it was mildly amusing. And I do think I will remember the bunny comment for a while. But it was not hysterical Ronald, it was a real attach someone could have been hurt!" Hermione said, she then returned to her book. "Be back I have to go write Fred and George a letter!" Ron said walking through the portrait hole laughing to himself. "He is being so immature. Sometimes I have no idea why I like him. You know even if it is Valentine's Day we do have homework. And no that was not a request it was a command." Hermione said, glaring at Harry and Ginny. They needed no further persuasion.


	11. Chapter 11: Gone

sorry for the long wait, my computer had a virus and was in the shop. Theres only a few more chapters after this, so its coming to an end. Thanx for the nice reviews, keep them coming. And once again sorry for the spelling.

Three weeks later Harry arrived at Dumbuldore's office again. "I think I have made the appropriate adjustments and it should work now. Why don't we start by casting the spell in human form this time?" Harry cast the spell and it worked. "Now I will call you when we have found the appropriate host. It may take a few weeks, so be patient. I assume you have a lot of studying to do so why don't you go. If you want to be an Auror you need good marks." Harry nodded and left.

It was true n.e.w.t.'s were 2 weeks away and Harry found that he had much less time to spend with Ginny and all of his spare time was taken up with studying. The teachers gave more homework than ever, it was relentless. Harry had now managed to turn Hermione completely into a dog, and he could do it most of the time on himself. He was having no problems in defense against the dark arts, and charms were going ok. Harry had found that even without the book he was quite good with potions, he was no Hermione, but usually his potions turned out looking relatively like they were supposed to. Harry guessed this was because there was no Snape to distract him. Ron on the other had been not doing to well. He was almost failing transfiguration, seeing as he couldn't turn anybody into an animal and seemed extremely prone to blowing up his potion. Hermione was spending so much time tutoring Ron she was barely studying herself. Whenever Harry ran into her he was usually greeted by,

"Why aren't you studying?" Even if he was jus there to ask her how to properly do a spell. It seemed that almost every Gryfindor was asking Hermione for help. She seemed to not enjoy this, but refused to let anybody fail, so she helped them all the same. Soon the two weeks turned into 2 days and eventually 2 hours. Parvati was in the hospital wing vomiting and Hannah Abbot wouldn't leave her dorm. Everybody was stressed out. Finally the exams began. First was Charms, Harry felt he did ok. And so it went on for the rest of the week. Harry was extremely tired by the end of the week, and spent most of Saturday sleeping. By the time he got up it was 2 o'clock. In the common room Hermione and Ron were playing chess. Ron as usual was beating Hermione. "Harry guess what, I got the job. I wrote Ludo Bagman a letter about why I should get it, and he said if I get passing grades on at least 50 of my n.e.w.t.'s the job is mine!" Ron said smiling. "That's great Ron, which job did you choose?" Harry asked. "Assistant. It sounds like it will be a lot of fun!" Ron said.

Harry smiled he was happy, Ron was Happy. He knew he would have preferred to be an Auror, but it looked like Ron would be happy with the job he was going to get. "Have you guys seen Ginny? I've barely had time for her this week. I want to catch up." Harry said. "I think she's in the library. She's studying for finals. So don't distract her" Hermione warned. Harry just nodded and rolled his eyes at Ron. It took Harry only about a minute to get down to the library. He spotted Romalda and Colin at a table in a library, also Gryfindor 6th years and decided to ask them if they knew were Ginny was. "Is Ginny studying with you guys?" Harry asked. Colin shook his head, "No I haven't seen her all day." Colin said. Romalda also shook her head, " I haven't seen her since last night, when I went to bed. She was gone when I woke up. I figured she went to see you now that you're done with your n.e.w.t.'s" Romalda said. Harry was starting to get a weird feeling in his stomach this didn't seem right. He decided to check outside by the beach tree, but Ginny was not there. She also wasn't with Hagrid or Luna. And none of the teachers had seen her. Harry decided it was time to go to Dumbuldore. Harry ran up the steps to Dumbuldore's office and began to knock loudly. McGonigall opened the door. "Ah Potter we were just about to send for you. We've got a host and he already led us straight to where Voldomort is." McGonigall said. "We can call the order whenever you're ready." Dumbuldore said. "I'm ready now sir. They have Ginny, I can sense it. She isn't anywhere else." Harry said beginning to panic. "O my. This is not good let us check that trusty map you have first." Dumbuldore said. "How did you know I have a map?" Harry asked shocked. "Now is not the time. But let's just say I knew the marauders quite well as students. Now get it out." Dumbuldore said. Harry pulled it out of his pocket. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry said pointing his wand at the map. The map instantly came to life. But Ginny was nowhere to be found on it. "Professor we need to go now." Harry said more urgency in his voice than ever before. "Your going to be very surprised to find out where their hiding. But we don't have time. Minerva please do alert the order of this event and send them over ready to fight. Alright Harry grab onto this book it's a portkey, since you don't know where we're going" and with that they were off.


	12. Chapter 12: THe final battle

Hope you like this chapter. Thankyou to the people who countinue read this and review this story. Theres not much left after this so here it is.

Harry opened his eyes, feeling a little nauseous from the travel, only to find himself right in front of the shrieking shack. "Professor I think there's been a mistake." Harry said, very confused. "From the outside this might look like the shrieking shack but on the inside it is not. A very well placed enlargement charm and glamour spell. Also if you walk within 10 ft of the front door you suddenly remember a doctor's appointment you are very late for. McGonigall has already lifted the memory spell for us so we should be able to get in." Dumbuldore said taking a step towards the house. "But professor Voldomort could have chosen anywhere for his hideout and done spells so complicated to keep people out even you wouldn't be able to figure it out. Why here? Why do it so simple?" Harry asked bewildered. "At first I wondered the same thing, but then it came to me. Because it's so simple no one would think the dark lord who loves to show off would do it. Nobody would ever think to try to detect these kinds of spells or look in a dump like this." Dumbuldore said nodding. "That's how they've been getting in the castle. Through the passage under the womping willow to here, it makes sense now." Harry nodded. He knew it was time now to do what he was destined to do since he was 1 years old. He took a step and walked forward wand out stretched. Immediately a snake appeared. It hissed at him, "Mr.Potter so you have come to defeat my master. You will not win. My master is stronger than you will ever be." Harry didn't take the time to respond to the snakes taunts, but quickly killed it. He made it the door and to his surprise was able to walk right in. It was not the interior of the shrieking shack that met him though. He was standing in a cold dimly lit stone chamber that reminded him of the castles dungeon. It was to easy there was no one trying to stop him, no spells, monsters, or hoards of Deatheaters, so he continued to walk. Just as he was about to make it to the door at the end of the chamber, the ground disappeared into nothing below him.

"Where's Harry!" Shouted Ron, pounding on Professor McGonigall's office door. Minerva ran out of her office right past Ron, "No time to explain, get to the front gates now. We're under attack!" Ron's eyes bulged, and ran after her. As they ran through the castle, Ron notices Aurors appearing on the spot and yelling commands, students screaming and running, and eventually a flustered Tonks and Hermione. "They've gotten in! They aren't at the castle yet, but there through the gates, Kingsly and Moody are commanding the Aurors out there. There's Hundreds! I don't think we'll be able to fend them off!" She continued to run. Hermione looked worried and for once had no ideas or references from a book to help her. Ron couldn't believe what was happening, he already knew without being told that Harry and Dumbuldore were gone. If they got to the castle they could destroy, it from the sounds of it. If one of the towers fell it could kill students. And for once, instead of Hermione, Ron had the answer.

"So we meet again. Equal grounds, but you'll still lose." Said a high icy voice. Harry couldn't move, he was in another stone chamber and his legs and arms were bound. The white snake like face of Voldomort appeared in the dim light in front of him. "Isn't it ironic that once again you fall into my trap to save the little red head? She's a pretty one, pity you'll never get to see her again." He said cackling. Harry was trying to keep a level head, but it was getting hard." If you dare hurt her, so much as touch her, I swear I will haunt you for the rest of your days." Harry growled. Once again Voldomort cackled, "I truly am frightened of ghosts. It will be a happy day when all you can do to torment me is follow me around. You see this time I'm smarter. You won't get a fair fight this time, I will simply kill you. And when you're dead I won't be able to be stopped. I will slaughter you just like I did you Mother and Father." Harry knew it was his only chance Voldomort was advancing on him his wand ready, still laughing.

"Ok so here's the plan. The Aurors need to lead everybody under the north tower. Someone needs to fly overhead and signal to whoever's going to knock the tower over, when everybody's in position. The Aurors then need to be at least 10 feet away from the tower. It will then be knocked over causing all the death eaters under it to be killed." Ron said, talking very quickly. "It sounds like it might work. And since we have no other plan, let's start alerting people of this one. Tonks, please make sure all the Aurors and order members are alerted. Hermione, try to gather up any 1st, 2nd, or 3rd years you can find, and bring them to the dungeon. From there try to contact St. Mungos, and alert them of what's going on. Ron, you come with me." McGonigall barked. Hermione rushed of to the great hall where many of the students where, and Tonks rushed toward the front doors. "Weasley, where are we going to knock this thing down from?" McGonigall asked. "Err, why not the astronomy tower?" Ron said, he hadn't thought that far ahead yet. "Very well. Why don't you get your broom so you can alert me?" She said. "M, m, me? I'm not that good of a flyer, Professor." Ron stammered. "Now is not the time to deal with your flying abilities. All you have to do is send purple sparks up when its time. Now get going." She barked walking in the opposite direction.

Harry shot a nonverbal spell to Voldomort left, causing him to jump to his right. Right as he jumped Harry pulled his wand out of Voldomort left pocked, quickly getting rid of his bindings. "So, you want to fight me do you? Think your smart, ay? We'll see about that. Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" Voldomort was to fast and Harry began to writhe on the ground full of pain. Continuously, Voldomort said the spell, causing him to repetively go into convolutions. "That hurts does it? Shall I drive you mad or kill you? I know why don't I drive you mad and then kill you." Voldomort said laughing in his cold way that seemed to make the room freeze. "You won't win this time." Harry said, but even as he said it he wasn't sure it was true. That's when Harry heard a voice, someone talking to him, no one, but he could hear. "Harry, you are not aloud to give up. I love you. You are not going to die. Remember to love. People care about you. Don't let me down." And somehow Harry knew it was true. With more strength than he had had since the beginning he yelled, "Avada Cadabra." Instead of Voldomort falling to the ground though the room started spinning. Everything was just a blur, except for Harry or Voldomort. Voldomort began to scream in anguish. Harry began to scream to, for it felt as though his fore head was being ripped off his head. And then Voldomort disappeared, forever, in a cloud of dust. Harry fell to the floor blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13: Time to breath

Ok, thankyou once agian for the encourageing reviews. After this there is one more chapter and an epilog(sp?). I'm going to be away for a week on a class trip so the rest wont be added untill at least next weekend. Sorry for the delay. I'm also not going to add more untill I have at least 5 reaviews. Hope you like.

P.S I just realized last week when someone asked me that i didnt mention to important things. I added them into chapter 1, but am not going to here. So here they are:Bill and Fluer eloped, much to Molly's dismay, and Harry has his apparation licens(this one you could have probably guessed).

Harry awoke, he was in a quiet room, and he had no idea where he was. He noticed a figure reminding him of a cat, curled up sleeping in a chair next to his bed. That's when he realized it was really over. He let out a deep breathe, and for the first time in his life, felt completely at ease. Outside, Harry heard the chirps of birds, and laughter. He no longer had any task to fulfill, or anything to worry about. He was free to do what he pleased include, marry Ginny. "Ginny? Are you awake?" Harry quietly asked. Her eyelids flickered to reveal, big, beautiful, hazel eyes. "I am now. Its over. You did it." She said, coming to sit on his bed. "Ginny, did you talk to me last night. Tell me not to give up, that you loved me?" Harry asked, remembering the strange voice he had heard. Ginny sucked in her breathe, "I did. But I didn't think you could hear me." She whispered. "I did though. I guess your message was strong enough it got to me." Harry said. Tears were streaming down Ginny's cheeks. "Why are you crying? Its over, everything's ok now?" Harry asked. "Last night. I thought I would never see you again, and if I did it would be at a funeral. And guess it didn't sink in until then how much I love you. And just now I realized why you could hear me." She said still crying. "Why?" Harry asked confused. "In the chamber during my 1st year you saved me. I think a life debt was created. No one really knows exactly how they work; only that weird things happen when they occur. And I guess last night I reminded you why you were here…" She said trailing off. "And by doing so, you let me, not let Voldomort kill me." She nodded. "I think your right. I really did realize I couldn't die. Thank you." Harry said, kissing Ginny tenderly on the lips. At that moment the doors burst open, and the entire Weasley family, and quite a few other people walked in. Harry and Ginny quickly broke apart. Mrs.Weasly leading the pack, "Harry dear, you're alright!" She said hugging him and cutting off most of his oxygen. Next was Mrs.Weasly, "Always knew you could do it, good job." Harry said. "Spectacular. Absolutely amazing." Bill said patting him on the back. "Yezz, itz was imazing." Fleur said kissing him on the cheek. "Dynamite work." Said Fred. "Great Job!" George said following right behind. Next came a screaming girl, who merely shrieked and catapulted herself and Harry, causing him to choke on fluffy brown hair. "Well, Hello to you too Hermione." She immediately positioned herself on the opposite side of Harry from where Ginny was. "Where's Ron? He's ok right?" Harry said, alarmed. "O he's fine. He's in the next room over. Broke his leg after he fell off his broom dodging a spell, but he'll be fine. I'm sure he'll want to tell you the story himself though." Hermione said rolling her eyes. Then Remus and Tonks entered. "Well done Harry. When you're ready, the Daily Prophet would like a statement." Remus said. "Not to mention every other wizarding newspaper, and magazine in the world. Good job." Tonks said coming over to hug him. "Thank you everybody. I don't suppose I could talk to Hermione and Ginny alone for a minute?" Harry asked. The adults all nodded and left the 3 friends to talk. "Ok, before I hear it from anybody else, as far as you know what happened?" Harry asked. "I really don't know I was stuck in a smelly room in the shrieking shack the whole time." Ginny said. "I'll tell you what I know, but its not much. Ron knocked the North Tower on to a bunch of death eaters. And then got attached and fell off his broomstick. I was in the basement with the younger students. Next thing I know is Ginny, Dumbuldore, and you were going to St. Mungos, which is where you are now. And that's about all I know." Hermione said shrugging. "Did anybody else get hurt or did anybody, die?" Harry asked quietly. "Not many. We were lucky. But Moody didn't make it, he was old, and put up a good fight. A few other Aurors were killed, but nobody we know. The DA fought bravely. Everybody put in an effort. Dean broke his arm, but he's ok. Neville was amazing, apparently, but he lost sight in one of his eye. And Luna had some kind of weird curse put on her that gave her a bad rash, but that will get cleared up. Otherwise everybody is fine." Hermione said. Harry nodded, it wasn't that bad. "So why am I here?" Harry asked. Ginny answered this one, "Your going to be fine, you broke your wrist, but it's already repaired. You blacked out after you killed him; you were really weakened from the cruciotis curse. The other thing no one can explain, when he died, your scar was kind of ripped of your head, along with some skin. But it's healed." Harry nodded. "That's not that bad, weird, but not bad. Is that it?" Harry asked. "Though you lost your forehead scar you kind of acquired some other ones. You probably can't feel it right now because of the potion, but your back and chest are covered in cuts. Actually the nurse asked me to wash them." Ginny said. Harry nodded, he knew it could have been a lot worse he could have been driven to insanity or lost the use of his legs; cuts he could put up with. "I think I'll go check on Ron, and see if they can't bring him to the other bed in her." She said hugging Harry and closing the door behind her. "I have to clean your cuts now, let me help you take your shirt off." Ginny said, she tenderly removed his shirt and began to wash with a flannel, cleaning the many cuts that adorned his chest and stomach. "Will these go away?" Harry asked. "I don't, Honey. There not sure. I kind of like them. The one on your chest, kind of looks like a dragon." Ginny giggled. Ginny finished cleaning Harry's cuts and helped him back into his shirt. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Harry yelled. Ron and Hermione entered. Hermione was supporting Ron, he was limping and looked as though he was in pain, but his face was all smiles. "Harry, you did it! I knew you could! Guess what you won't believe it the Auror school changed there mind. After seeing my performance yesterday they said they would accept me." He said brightly. "That's great Ron! So what did you do?" Harry asked. Ron smiled, it looks as though he had been waiting a while to tell his story, and "Well I was on a broom. I had the idea to get all the Deatheaters squished by the north tower. It worked for the most part too. Except the ones that hadn't been killed kind of noticed me, and started shooting at me. I was dodging them and sending stunning spells down at the same time. It was amazing. I actually knocked a few out. But eventually one of them hit me and I fell off my broom. But I'm fine." Ron concluded. Harry smiled he knew Ron felt like he had finally done something worthwhile and he was happy. There was another knock at the door and Remus reentered, "Harry, we need you to make a brief statement to the press, so they'll leave the hospital. There getting feisty." Remus said. "I'll be back in a bit guys." Harry said. Outside there were tons of people, reporters and just happy wizards. After giving a brief synopsis of the events Harry opened it up to a few questions. "Mister Potter, I'm with bewitched magazine and it true that you're seeing Miss. Weasley?" She asked. "Yes it is. But please stick to the topic at hand." But the press did not seem to want to stick to the topic. So the questions were ended. The next few days were a busy blur. Harry's Room looked more like a florists than a Hospital Room. He had received numerous gifts out of Gratitude, some of them being quite strange. Harry found the man who had sent him a dragon's egg to be the funniest. How ever much Hagrid carried on, Dumbuldore simply would not let him keep it. It was 3 days after the final battle, and Harry and Ron were playing exploding snap. "Hey Girls what's so funny?" Harry asked there giggling started to get annoying. They had been on the other bed looking at a magazine for quite a while now. "Well you see witch weekly seems to think you have a tattoo of a firebolt on your bum." Ginny said cracking up. Harry blushed madly and reached for the magazine, but Hermione wouldn't let him have it. "You can have it if I get to read the fast facts on Potter first. Out loud." Hermione said eyes twinkling. Harry groaned, but Hermione continued, "I'll take that as a yes. Fun Facts about Potter: 1. He can turn into a dragon." Hermione said laughing again. "I have to say I wonder where they get these things." Ron said rolling his eyes. "2. He is going to be chaser for the Wasps next season. 3. His favorite food is fudge. 3. He finds chess dull. And 4. He owns a penthouse in London." Hermione said choking. "Bloody Hell this is ridiculous" Harry said snatching the magazine away from the girls. "Get used to it you're a celebrity now. On newspaper even says you eloped with me." Ginny said. Just then there was a knock at the door. McGonigall walked in. "You all are to return today. I have made the arrangements. Your final 3 weeks of term will be spent back at school. Now pack up. I will be back here and ready to leave in exactly one hour. Now go." She said turning on her heel. The friends decided it was easier to not argue. The next few weeks went quickly, with all there exams being over there was nothing much to do. "Harry. I have good news!" Ginny said bursting into the common room. Harry was reading the book Dumbuldore had given him for Christmas. "If I get my Mums permission I can live on school property with you next year. All I have to do is show up for all my classes on time. And Mum will say yes if I finally tell her we're engaged. I'm going to write her now." Ginny said kissing Harry and Running back out the portrait whole. "Ok then." Harry said to himself. Shaking his head he said, "Merlin she can talk fast."

"You wanted to see me professor?" Harry asked stepping into Dumbuldore's office. "Ah yes. The Minstery has sent me a letter saying that they would like to give you the honor of receiving the Merlin award." Dumbuldore said. Harry's Mouth dropped open, "Isn't like a really hard thing to get awarded? I mean it's only for really powerful wizards." Harry said still not sure if he had heard Dumbuldore clearly. "Exactly Harry. It took a very powerful wizard to destroy Voldomort. I believe even if there had been no prophecy you would have been able too, and would have destroyed Voldomort. That is one of your faults; you don't ever take pride in the amazing things you have accomplished at such a young age." Dumbuldore said. "But Professor I've only survived this long off of pure luck. You even killing Voldomort was pure luck." Harry said. "Yes that is true there was some luck involved. But do you really believe that someone who was just lucky could have accomplished so much? It took someone with intellect and bravery, and great passion for what's right; to do what you have done. Think about that. You'll be awarded the order of the Merlin at your graduation ceremony. Good night." Harry left puzzled. He found Hermione in the common room reading, "Where are Ginny and Ron?" Harry asked. "Beating Dean and Parvati in a mock match, they left about 20 minutes ago. By the way what did Dumbuldore want to talk to you about?" Hermione asked. "The minstery wants to give me the Merlin award. All I know about it is its really hard to get." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. Hermione squealed, " Hard to get is an understatement, its only been awarded 8 time since it was created and it was created in the 12th century. Its honors Merlin. Who even if I have given you all the notes for History of Magic you should still know who he is. Anyway he was greatest and most powerful wizard of all time. He figured out 100's of useful spells. The Ministry wanted to do something to repay him so they created a award that's given too people who have done extraordinary things. The last person to get it was the guy who figured out the portkey and came up with a solution to stop the goblin rebellions. It's really important. I believe you get a statue of yourself at the ministry and it has a plaque talking about what you did to deserve it." Hermione said quite excited by the idea. Harry groaned, "Great another reason to get publicity; Just what I need." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Harry, this isn't something to complain about, it's really exciting and a great honor. You should be thrilled, you deserve it." Hermione said. "But I don't deserve it; if I hadn't been told I have to I would have never gone after Voldomort." Harry said. "I think you would have. You underestimate yourself." Hermione said. At that moment Professor McGonigall walked in. "7th year's attention. I have your n.e.w.t.'s results. Please line up to pick them up" McGonigall said. Hermione looked green, "I'll get yours for you Hermione." Harry said. The results were on slips of parchment sealed with wax. Harry quickly handed Herminie's to her and opened his own. It said:

N.E.W.T.'s Results 

Student: Harry Potter

Grades 

Hebology: EE

Charms: O

Potions: EE

Transfiguration: O

Defense against the Dark Arts: O

Harry was ecstatic. Three outstanding's was more than he had expected. He had done it. He would get to go to Auror School. He looked over at Hermione who was white in the face, but breathing. "Come on Hermione what did you get?" Harry asked. "All outstanding's; but there's no extra credit." She said. Harry laughed, "They don't mark extra credit on the exams. I don't even think you can get extra credit. I doubt anybody's made straight outstanding's on there newts in a while, though" Harry said. Hermione looked extremely relieved.


	14. Chapter 14: The scar

Sorry this update has taken so long. First I was away on a class trip, and then when i got back my computer crashed. This is the last official chapter, but there is a an epuilog.

It was a dark starry night out and Wesley's yard looked like a dream. It was full of real fairies and Rose bushes. It had been a week since the trio had graduated. Tonks and Lupin had finally gotten married. They had let Molly take control since they didn't really have time or money to plan it for themselves. She had truly out done herself. It had been a long day. Ginny and Harry were dancing, along with Ron and Hermione, Lupin and Tonks, Molly and Arthur, Fleur a baby and Bill, George and Angelina, and Fred and some girl from work, along with a lot of others. After the song stopped, the twins, there dates, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down to get something to drink. Ginny had a grin on her face, "Fred, George I thought I'd remind you about a little bet we had going." Out of her dress robes she pulled a very long piece of parchment. Fred groaned, "I thought you forgot we're going to be broke." He said. "Trust me I wouldn't forget something like this. If I'm correct, which I'm sure I am, you two me 465 galleons and 21 Knuts." The twin's faces dropped. "What was the bet on?" Ron asked. "How long it would take you and Hermione to get together. We've had it going since my third year." Ginny said. Harry laughed, Hermione and Ron blushed. "Well at least you figured it out. We betted you'd be married once before you figured it out." George said laughing. The music began to play again. "Ginny may I have this dance?" Ron asked. She nodded. She couldn't remember the last time things had been so peaceful. "Hermione?" Harry asked. She nodded and Harry took her hand. "I still can't believe I really did it." Harry said. "Well you did. And you did a really good job too. Its funny the first time I met you I thought that kid doesn't look very smart. I look at you now and I think wow that guys a hero." Hermione said. Harry smiled, "The first thing I thought when I saw you was that you were bossy. I now think o there's my friend and the smartest witch I know. O and also she might as well be my sister." Harry said. "I agree. Its funny how things worked out, if I marry Ron we'd be related." She said, brushing the hair out of his face. That's when she noticed it. His scar was back, but it was gold almost as if magic was spurting out of it. Hermione gasped, "Harry what happened to your scar?"

**The End**


	15. Epilog

ok this is the epilog and the end of the story. So heres the part where i thank people: my english teacher for reading all 72 pages of it, my friend for helping me come up with ideas and encouraging me to keep writing and of course all my readers. At this point I would really enjoy reviews, just what you guys thought of the ending. I'm thinking about writing a short sequel, but only if you guys want me too. SO let me know. Thanx once again for reading!

Epilog 

That summer Ginny and Harry bought a flat in London. Hermione and Ron shared it with them, though Harry refused to let anyone else help pay. The Order was still working out of Grimwood Place, rounding up the last of the Deatheaters. The following Fall Ginny returned to Hogwarts to complete her last year. Harry and Ron started there Auror training. Hermione was given a position in the department of Magical Creatures Delegations. That June Harry and Ginny were married. Ginny was accepted to Healer school. Ron and Hermione were married a few years later.

Remus eventually found a cure for lycanthrope; he was awarded an order of the Merlin 1st class for this discovery. Tonks continued to teach at Hogwarts for many years. They had one kid, a boy which they named Harry Albus Lupin. Tonks eventually changed her name so her first name was Tonks.

Luna and Neville were eventually married. Neville opened a shop in Diagon ally selling exotic plants for potions. Luna eventually gave up on her imaginary animals. Her creativity went to better use when she started writing books for Wizard Children about a mad scientist who researched "weird" animals. Luna and Neville never had children of there own, but were always seen with different children, and were often babysitting for quite a few families.

Harry and Ginny had 3 children. Twin boys named, James Evan Potter and Sirius Black Potter. They also had a girl named Lilly May Potter. Harry worked as an Auror for many years. He eventually decided he done with capturing dark wizards, and became Head of the Wizangamot. Ginny stopped working when there kids were born. After they were all in school she re took up her post at St. Mungos, in the intensive care unit. Shortly after there 3 children graduated,Tonksand Madam Pomphrey retired. Harry and Ginny took there jobs, and bought a house in Hogsmead were they lived for the rest of there lives.

Hermione eventually worked her way up to the head of her department and fulfilled her dream of liberating house elves. Ron was eventually promoted to head of the Auror department, and eventually Minister of Magic. They had two girls named: Molly Ginerva Weasley, and Luna Minerva Weasley. After liberating the house elves, Hermione quit her job and wrote an entire set of school books for all subjects for all seven years. One the contrary to books they had been used at school these were made to be interesting and explained everything impeccably. Hermione also added a charm that allowed you to see what your assignment was for the corresponding subject by opening to the title page. This wasn't necessarily a good thing, sense if you didn't do your homework the books were know to make rude comments, and not open the next day.

**And the Rest is History. **


End file.
